bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuuhei Fujiii
The Celestial Shinigami, Ryuuhei~! Appearance Ryuuhei stands at 6'2 and has a rather slender physique for his height. His eyes are green and often look as though they're darker than normal, there are two blue comet-like tattoos on his left cheek under his eye, right on the cheekbone. The left side of his head has short, black hair on it, there have been several who have said that his hair doesn't grow on that side however they would be wrong in that, Ryuuhei's just very skilled at managing his own hair, sometimes even resorting to using his zanpakuto to keep up. The other side of his hair is a very vibrant red that is rather long and something of an object of vanity for him. He keeps his hair pulled up in the back with pheasant feathers and fuzzy ties, of which he owns several of. He often makes them himself. However, there had recently been a change to the once glorious mane of red and black. His head was shaved during a prank by Kazuma Yoruhebi and Yuu Katsumi. The two did not leave even his eyebrows and it's rather uncertain as to whether or not they ventured lower than his head. His zanpakuto spirit replaced his eyebrows but could do nothing about his hair. Because of this dastardly prank, Ryuuhei is now bald and wears a black scarf tied over his head. In his left ear, he has an industrial bar, a large tapered claw earring and another earring with a feather attached to it. He also has a lip piercing in the middle of his lower lip. Along his sides and shoulders, there are several flowing tattoos of constellations and galaxies, most of which he has no idea what they are or where they could be in the world. In the dark at night, the tattoos give off a blue glow and can normally be seen rather easily. In the moonlight, it can almost look as though the blue is white, normally appearing far brighter when outside. He can often be seen wearing standard shinigami uniform as well as, in the human world, hoodies, sunglasses, jeans, sneakers and the occasional pair of converse. While in Seireitei, he makes sure that his uniform is well taken care of, not letting any kind of wear or tear show on it if he can help it. He wears a set of dog tags around his neck with the 11th Division's insignia on the front and his name etched into the back of it on the off chance that he might die in combat. After his captain decides to leave the Seireitei, Ryuuhei goes to see the man. When he does his appearance is changed rather dramatically by Higosha's black reiatsu. Ryuuhei's hair is now elbow-length and violet in the light but black in the dark, it hangs straight and is rather long and soft. His eyes are no longer green as the color was taken from him and replaced with a bright crimson to go with the black roman numeral IX 11 at the base of his neck with Higosha's pitch black reiatsu. Around his hips, there are several designs that resemble lightning and spheres similar to Higosha's Inner World. After his change, in his gigai, Ryuuhei wears an orange shirt with a subtle yellow gradient. There's a dark red long-sleeved shirt underneath, as well as black leather pants and matching leather boots. His pants have a bag sewn in on the right hip and he dons a scarf with attached feathers tucked into his belt. The belt itself appear to be made up of multiple links of metal with a small pattern pressed into them. Ryuuhei wears his 11th Division pendant along with a tiny kunai attached to the new necklace. After Higosha leaves, Ryuuhei begins wearing his long purple hair with feathers and tribal beads attached with a purple and black headband. He has a form-fitting black and purple armor set that looks more akin to a dragon than anything else with dark boots lined with white fur. He rarely wears the shinigami uniform anymore and the form-fitting suit covers many of his glowing tattoos, though he still can be seen from time to time wearing a black silk kimono when not having to anticipate an attack or on-duty for any reason. A picture of Hiroku Shikuga can be found in the pocket of his shinigami uniform at all times. Personality In an outward appearance, Ryuuhei is talkative and friendly to the point of almost being creepy. He smiles a lot and finds that talking is a great way to get to know people. He puts on a front of being noble even though he's from the Inuzuri. There were times where he would become a big more creepy by touching people without meaning to offend and simply befriend, even if he's doing it with unconventional methods. He always could find a strange way to connect with people but not on a basis that mattered a lot. Even a simple liking of how they do their hair or a way that they walk, Ryuuhei will remember them somehow even if he doesn't remember their name or the conversation that was being had. Ryuuhei made a lot of friends in the Academy this way as well as in a rather... manwhorish way. Because of his ability to push himself into conversations with ease, Ryuuhei was very good at extracting information from people. He was a good listener when it really mattered. Even then, he was quite popular in the Academy due to how easily he 'put out' with others. He was very unable to differentiate between loving and friendly affection until Kokoro taught it to him. Though his skill in Kido sucks, he's still rather adept at the art of using a sword. Ryuuhei had a lot of issues to do with his kido skills in the academy, mostly his inability to listen and completely control his reiatsu. At times his frustration levels would become high enough that it would cause him to completely end up losing whatever focus he had to begin with. Recently, he was able to learn a bit more about it with help from a few other shinigami who were adept with it. When in battle, he becomes a bit cocky and a little more serious than he normally is, but not by a lot. He likes to make jokes and poke at his opponent in the hopes of showing himself to be more than he really is. This cocky nature has been very good at getting him into trouble with people just as well as his friendliness gets him acquaintances. Even after being thrown around a few times, Ryuuhei finds a way to get back up and continue his ways. However, there is a point in battle, especially against those stronger than himself, that Ryuuhei becomes very morose and hateful. He sometimes feels that his powers are completely inadequate and will push himself harder and harder with each strike so that he might survive the battle to return home to Hiroku. Anything threatening his lover, friends, or Captain really gets under his skin and makes the man want to take down the opponent several times more than before. There are times when he's very good at being prideful and arrogant, those times being damn near constantly. Ryuuhei has a bad habit of looking down on those that he thinks are below him, such as pot smokers, weaker opponents, homophobes, and sometimes Arrancar. The Arrancar are only in special cases, he's only met Eligor so far and currently cannot stand the Arrancar's 'better-than-you' attitude. Ryuuhei's arrogant nature leads him to believe that he's completely and utterly better than his opponent at times, this is usually whenever he's either arguing or fighting with someone that he knows is weaker than him. These same weaker opponents are usually a verbal, as well as physical, target to him. Outside of battle, he normally won't taunt them like that, even Ryuuhei can be a bit of a gentleman-turned-douche in battle. He has a sense of pride that is almost unmatched by any other except for a Kuchiki and he does nothing to be rid of that. The only other person that can match his pride level would be Kokoro Mizuchi but one must remember that the two of them basically grew up together. History Human Life As a living human, Ryuuhei was a slutty male noble. He was rather 'handsy' with his servants and generally disliked because of his awful attitude toward them. His arrogance overcame him, making him an awful noble to be around. After one too many dick moves, he was assassinated out of pure frustration on the part of the hitman's hirer, who just so happened to have been his father As a Soul Upon dying, Ryuuhei was let loose in the Inuzuri District of the Rukongai. He lived there for a number of years, aging from a small child to a normal adult before his childhood friends started to mostly leave him. The old woman he stayed with there had been taking care of orphans and helped him to develop his social skills rather early. There was one that he was quite friendly with, his best friend Nowaki. The young man had been very dream oriented and was working on getting into the Shinigami Academy. The two of them were almost inseparable and would go on adventures in the forests around their orphanage, where they would play games and generally just find trouble for themselves. One day, Ryuuhei was playing a round of 'hide and seek' with Nowaki. Despite Ryuuhei's bad feeling about the forest that day, Nowaki still ran into it and disappeared. Ryuuhei spent a long time looking for his friend and was surprised to find that the other wasn't able to be found, not even in his favorite hiding spot. Since it was so unusual for Nowaki, Ryuuhei moved deeper into the forest until he heard a scream. Going toward the noise, he found his friend being defended by an angel from a rather large hollow that had planned on eating them. The man was gone before Ryuuhei could thank him and the two were ushered toward town since they no longer wanted to play. While trying to return to the orphanage, Ryuuhei was intercepted by a local pedophile by the name of 'Eto', who threatened Ryuuhei to keep quiet and used the young man to smuggle drugs into the other districts. When he was in the warehouse that the man was dealing drugs from, Ryuuhei was saved by his angel once more and the pedophile along with his drug buddies were killed. Ryuuhei was taken out of the warehouse and, after calling Higosha his dad, the man gave Ryuuhei his last name of 'Fujiii' saying that the stems of a wisteria reminded him of the child's bright green eyes. Nowaki left to the academy as soon as he could manage, leaving Ryuuhei mostly on his own back at the Inuzuri. Once he was old enough, Ryuuhei left the orphanage, promising the woman running it that he would be back, hopefully to be building a new place for her to do business in. Once out, he headed for the districts closer to the Gotei 13, wanting to be closer to the shinigami academy to help Nowaki if the other needed him. Being a social butterfly of sorts, Ryuuhei managed to get a job in a district closer to the Shinigami Academy than he had expected where he took a job as a taikomochi. He entertained, joked with and generally entertained anyone that came into the tea house. After a couple of years, he was known as -danna by the younger taikomochi and took over the tea house after the previous owner died. When he heard of Nowaki being put into the Maggot's Nest, he grew frantic at trying to get the other out of the situation he had gotten himself into. He worked with more people until he finally had to seduce patrons so that he could help to pay Nowaki's way out of the Nest. It took a while and multiple encounters with the 2nd Division or the people that they hired but he managed to do it. One of the instances included Ryuuhei being raped and whipped relentlessly in a warehouse where Nowaki had orchestrated the event, unknown to Ryuuhei, in order to humiliate the taikomochi to try and deter him from paying them off. Taking Nowaki in at his tea house, he cared for the man even though Nowaki was mentally and, at times, physically abusive. The man did everything he could to humiliate Ryuuhei, even going so far as to disrupt him with patrons until the redhead wasn't requested anymore. Over the course of the two weeks, Ryuuhei started to become tired of it and spiked the man's sake with cyanide after a particularly bad argument. After giving the sake to Nowaki, Ryuuhei was affected by his old friend's poison. It erased the memories of the time he met Higosha, the rape and torture in the warehouse, as well as the memories of Ryuuhei being abused and subsequently erasing the moment of the cyanide being used as a murder weapon. Since Ryuuhei couldn't remember the times when he was abused and such, he supported Nowaki the best that he could so that the other wouldn't die of his newfound sickness poisoned. It wasn't until the middle of the night that Ryuuhei decided to take Nowaki to the fourth for help. He didn't quite manage to get there when Nowaki finally died, looking away from his friend toward Kokoro, who had been following them, so that Nowaki could smirk at the man while Ryuuhei confessed his love for his friend. Changing the hand of ownership of the tea house to another trusted member he would perform with, Caomei Jaekuro, Ryuuhei immediately enrolled in the Shinigami academy to learn to protect himself as well as others. There was still a draw to both professions but the one to the academy was far more powerful. He wanted to prove that he was as strong as Nowaki was and, unknowingly, as strong as the angel that had saved him. The Academy Ryuuhei wasn't the best when it came to actually doing his own schoolwork. He was alright but obviously not one of the brightest ones there. The redhead was rather good when it came to zanjutsu and hakuda but anything else like reiryoku or kido, he had issues with. The biggest issue was kido and he was usually kept after class for various reasons to do with that. While in the academy, he met up with two of his oldest friends, Kokoro Mizuchi and Suiren Konoyo. As an extracurricular activity, Kokoro and Ryuuhei ended up creating pornographic videos of themselves to sell for extra cash. They continued this even off camera and became rather popular among the seedier groups of their academy mates. Ryuuhei was never really bothered too much when it came to people recognizing him when it came to the videos, he just never had any real reason to give a shit about it. It fed his pride and made his normal front toward others become a little more prideful and arrogant than it had been when he was a taikomochi. This was a bit of a large change for him considering that Ryuuhei hadn't really been that arrogant when he wasn't a shinigami. He was brought down a couple of pegs while doing the videos with Kokoro, being dominated in them after a while. It was used as punishment after touching his friend's hair several times. It wasn't until after that instance that Ryuuhei started to respect boundaries a bit more than he had been beforehand. On a mission near his graduation of patrolling an area of the Rukongai, Ryuuhei had the task of hunting down every hollow in the area until he noticed one attacking a village. It took him a while before he could take it down but hadn't notived that something had slipped in his backpack It wasn't until he made his way home to his dorm at the academy that he found the small wolf pup in his pack, resting rather peacefully. Naturally, he was shocked but decided to keep her as a pet. He became quite close to the little pup, carrying her around all over the place and often speaking to her until he gave her the name of Komatsuna after her favorite food. Although, one time, she did impress him by speaking to him, telling him 'hello' and giving him a right heart attack. Due to his freak out, she rarely spoke back to him, only doing so when he was sleeping or giving him small answers ('Yes', 'No' and such) He noticed that she had difficulty with saying a lot of things but did his best not to freak every time she did speak to him. Ryuuhei was a bit surprised when he found that she had stolen an Asauchi from another student and had bonded with it. The student she'd stolen it from had to get another sword and Komatsuna had herself a nice new toy, one that Ryuuhei wasn't going to deny her. It wasn't until the day she was concentrating on using kido that Ryuuhei was given one of the bigger surprises of his life; Komatsuna was standing in front of him as a naked female until she pounced on him and licked his cheek. The amount of shock was almost too much for him and Ryuuhei damn near passed out at the sight of her in this new form. Ryuuhei worked on getting her into the academy and gave her his last name in the hopes that it would work, he wanted her to be respected even if he wasn't. Once she was in the academy, she was given a dorm room with Ryuuhei and he did his best to teach her how to be more human in terms of speaking, eating, and general cleanliness. He was incredibly patient with it even if he weren't with anything else. When the captains were checking out recruits, Ryuuhei adamantly stayed away from anything that had to do with the second division, even if Komatsuna aspired for it, mostly because of what had happened with Nowaki. He didn't and still doesn't trust anyone that comes from that division, the one exception being his puppy, and he most likely never will unless he's proven that they weren't the ones that actually killed him. The Gotei 13 Upon joining the Gotei 13, Ryuuhei met a rather large array of people that were just as diverse as his classmates in the academy. One of the first people that he met was Hiroku Shikuga. After going to the Slippery Swimsuit with him, Ryuuhei quickly befriended the other shinigami to the point of him being Ryuuhei's lover. Since the redhead had never been in an exclusive relationship before, he still has a lot to learn. Another was his Captain. Ryuuhei immediately had a crush on the man after meeting him, Higosha's gentle but powerful nature easily winning the redhead over to the 11th Division, where he became the 4th seat. The two of them bonded for a while over the death of his Captain's wife, helping each other by trying to let go. The same night, Ryuuhei fought with Kokoro over himself being with Hiroku and being unable to choose between the two of them. The two of them fought for a couple of weeks before Ryuuhei finally chose Hiroku over Kokoro. Afterward, he did his best to forget Nowaki, the same man that he had first loved. Getting the serum from Sumiko, Ryuuhei went to the man's grave where he ended up getting an allergic reaction. Ryuuhei was healed by his lover, Hiroku, and after a large argument that ended after Ryuuhei explained that it wasn't suicide, he ended up getting into a short fight with his zanpakuto. There were details leaked that Ryuuhei had memories that were sealed by Elegon that would not be unsealed until after he reached bankai. This argument ended after the two of them agreed with their mediator, Hiroku, that things were no longer worth the continued fight. A few days or so later, he spoke with Lorcian at the Slippery Swimsuit, having only just met her. He's still not a fan of weed. Not long after that, Ryuuhei broke into Makato Kiyoshi's office to finally have the opportunity to meet his Captain Commander. Finding that the Captain Commander was far more gentle than he'd previously believed, Ryuuhei was pretty sold on the man's ability to lead the shinigami. He was very happy to find that the CC was also willing to help him find out what exactly had happened with Nowaki's imprisonment. Ryuuhei eventually put together a party in which he laced the punch with fruit flavored LSD and used a manipulation to create a fake night sky on the ceiling of an unused building in the Seireitei. He ended up with quite the party and, at the same time, managing to finally be with Hiroku in a more physical manner, officially making them lovers. A couple of days after that, Ryuuhei met up with one Eligor Ce'takchs-ni in the middle of the night. Ryuuhei had been unable to sleep and sensed something was off about the area until he found the arrancar and attacked him. It was quite a wake up call for Ryuuhei, feeling helpless against something that was far more powerful than himself. He became quite defensive when he realized that he might just end up losing his life that night and became a bit enraged by the thought of Hiroku returning to find that Ryuuhei was dead. Since that didn't sit well with him, Ryuuhei fought back and ended up taking damage to his right thigh. There's a small scar on his thigh where the arrancar attacked him, making Ryuuhei consider the man an enemy after having been attacked in such a way over Eligor's quest to find the stoner captain of the Seireitei. Somehow, he managed to get himself a couple of enemies between Kazuma Yoruhebi and Yuu Katsumi. The two entered the 11th's barracks one night completely unprovoked and removed all of Ryuuhei's hair, leaving him bald. His zanpakuto spirit returned his eyebrows to him and the 4th seat still had a few issues with being seen outside of his room. With wounded pride and deep scorn for the two who'd done it to him, Ryuuhei began covering his head with a black scarf from the human world. That next morning, he found his captain was calling out Kazuma. As much as Ryuuhei no longer respected the two who'd taken his pride and joy, a.k.a. hair, from him, he still didn't want his captain being harmed for any reason. Upon hearing from the man that Higosha was not happy about his family being messed with, Ryuuhei's own respect for his captain grew exponentially. It can easily be said that Ryuuhei would do literally anything his captain asked of him now. Between Ryuuhei and Kazuma's conversation, the two agreed to an equalized spar. The date of the spar was not made certain however Ryuuhei believes that it will be soon. Ryuuhei joined a mission to Norway with Rukia to investigate the Seraphim and upon being grouped up, he found a spirit not too far away. It was the spirit of a little girl, mutilated to her death after running away from a hollow that had killed her mother and while he was upset for the girl, he understood that he needed to take care of the mission first. Once Rukia called for aid, Ryuuhei left his gigai with a modsoul alone with the girl to fight alongside his group be continued; mission still in progress. When the mission in Norway was finished, Ryuuhei returned to Seireitei after the members of Xcution Hiroku had dealt with their own missions in the human world. The bald shinigami was still rather surprised about the Seraphim and when Hiroku returned in a wheelchair, he was utterly shocked. Ryuuhei was angry that Cameron hadn't protected Hiroku better but he calmed down after listening to his lover. Ryuuhei accompanied his lover to the 13th Division so that Hiroku could tell his captain what exactly was going on. be continued... Stats and Points Log Membership: NV-0 - 4th Seat, 11th Division Character Threads Extras Powers and Abilities Abilities via stats: *Can use spells 1-40 *Can use Shunpo *Has Shikai Zanpakuto Elegon. The hilt is wrapped in blue-white silk with a circular tsuba decorated with bits of diamonds to mimic a galaxy. The center has a rather large diamond in it so that the actual blade looks as though it's bursting through the middle of the tiny galaxy that it's in. The sheath is designed in much of the same fashion, looking quite like the asteroid belt of the milky way. There are a few references to Saturn's rings around the sheath in the way that the ties and bindings are done in the same color pattern as the rings themselves. At the very tip of the sheath is a meteorite like-material that encases the end of the sheath, making it much easier for Ryuuhei to impliment the sheath into standard self-defense maneuvers. Zanpakuto Spirit: In the shape of a traditional Chinese dragon, Elegon is a transparent dragon spirit with lines residing inside to mimic a constellation. Normally appearing in blue, the dragon has been known to show up as red when the fancy strikes him. Elegon can be a rather flamboyant spirit, finding things to be a little more or less enjoyable than normal. Its pride is dangerous and the way it carries itself when manifested away from Ryuuhei can be a little on the aggravating side. Elegon doesn't like to watch his mouth and has an ego the size of Texas. Elegon also has a very elegant human form. When in this form, he is built similarly to Ryuuhei with a darker skin tone, very reminiscent of a traditional Japanese man with light blue eyes and long black hair. He wears several outfits when like this and the most prominent being with a furred collar. There are dragon tattoos around his shoulders, back and neck, going up to his forehead and over his left cheek. Inner World: Just like his Zanpakutō spirit, his inner world is based on space and looks similar to it. Some areas are much less like space in the fact that a person can stand and move around with little to no trouble. People with a high reiryoku stat 5 can find it rather easy to deal with the weightlessness whereas someone with a lower stat 5 would have a difficult time standing and would spend much of the time actually floating as though in zero gravity. There's a space station with large, petal-like spikes that flow out of the rounded, planet-like center. There, in the middle, Elegon normally rests on the planet, letting the spike rotate sluggishly around him with gentle azure lights pulsing softly around him. Shikai: 星当, エレゴン　(Hoshi atemi, Elegon, *Starstrike, Elegon*) The blade turns to stars with a lithe blue casing around it to simulate a blade. In the day, it looks more like a sword than anything else, at night it looks like a hodge-podge of different stars all mixed to look like a blade. While it may look a bit fragile, it is just as strong as any other sword to be found. It's abilities are very similar to another shinigami in the way that it moves. When Ryuuhei commands, the blade can dissolve into a 'whip' of stars that burn the enemy as well as slice them. The tsuba changes so that it turns into a galaxy that shields Ryuuhei's sword arm from harm. It cannot move any further than his sword arm and cannot shield his chest or upper body. Ryuuhei can keep moving with attacks in swift succession, up to but not always ten attacks. In symbolism, Ryuuhei is protecting himself with his pride, beauty and overall attitude; the stars are lies, illusions, distractions, charades, ect. a pretty point of light to take people's focus away from the massive blackness. It's the echoing memories of happiness and light, it's movement and light bundling into beautiful, meaningless chaos. Ryuuseibusshitsu Meteor When the sword is in its whip state, Ryuuhei can grab a hold of the very end of the sword’s whip length to light up an area and bring out a meteor made of reiatsu to fling at the enemy. This utilizes the whip to help sling the meteor toward the opponent as if it were a slingshot. This does not mean that the aim is better, but Ryuuhei can choose to ‘blast’ the meteor to turn it into smaller projectiles while in mid-flight. This, however, does not always happen and is left largely to chance. These meteors are no bigger than a basketball in regards to their size. Dosei no Wa of Saturn The sword can be in either its whip or sword state, either can be used. This ability is simply easier on the user when it’s in whip state. Upon hitting the opponent four times, Ryuuhei can use the points of impact to leave tiny, temporary constellations on his opponents if he so chooses. By leaving these temporary constellations, he can create rings with his reiatsu so that he can bind the opponent and constrict to leave physical damage.The damage is coming from his Reiryoku stat, so any and all damage would be up to how his Reiryoku stat holds up against his opponent. If the opponent’s is higher than his, Ryuuhei’s attack would be very easy to get out of, simply slashing or breaking out of it completely. Bankai お前たちに 銀河を 示す, エレゴン　(omaetachi ni zanga o shimesu, *Show them the galaxy, Elegon*) Ryuuhei's bankai is a more violent version of Elegon's shikai. To activate, Ryuuhei drops his sword straight down where the tip touches the ground and the blade 'shatters'. Upon shattering, the surrounding area becomes dark as night, and within seconds, the darkness is lit with thousands of stars and galaxies. The exact number of these galaxies and stars are unknown however they can be seen moving toward the enemy. As they move the air like torrents of waves, they give off the appearance of snow flowing swiftly along the wind. While in the dome, Ryuuhei cannot travel away from the center, he can, however, turn in a 360. In that small area, there's a 'hurtless area' for about 18 inches away from his main body. The dome that keeps the user and the opponent inside of it's walls is dense enough so that very little can get out of it; water can be shot against it and only a small mist can get through. This dome resembles a planetarium, hence the name, but does little to harm or protect, if at all. It takes up an area equivalent to one football american field in which the user and opponent may do battle. This dome also mimics space in the way that it has about the same temperature, -273 celsius or -459 fahrenheit.The longest that Ryuuhei can stand to be inside of the planetarium is thirty to forty-five minutes. The opponent can take damage, but it depends on if their reiryoku level is equal to or less than Ryuuhei's. If it is less, there's a good possibility that they will take more damage. If it is more, they will take round about the same amount as his. This temperature allows for chunks of his 'planets' or space rock to be covered in ice. These stars and planets can burn and damage the enemy while being mentally controlled by Ryuuhei, they can also be used as defense by forming a shield similar to the rings of Saturn. While Ryuuhei can control the stars with his mind alone, using his hands allows him to do so more effectively, making the stars increase in speed threefold. His bankai is his true self, massive dead and dying stars. The chill of space becoming even more biting as there is no beauty and there is no hope, only a slow and, no less visible, irreversible decline. In his bankai's Planetarium, Ryuuhei allows himself to show how he truly is, a cold and threateningly devastating man. Ryuuhei's decorations completely vanish, his hair is flat and unmoving, there are no piercings to be seen. He shows little to no emotion, simply standing there and existing while he moves his body to direct the stars. He'll be wearing just a simple uniform, no haori he has one, no shoes and no extra clothing other than what's necessary for his uniform, all of it black. Inside the dome, the opponent has the ability to move within it's range. The only one unable to move is Ryuuhei himself. Ryuuseibusshitsura Meteora Ryuuhei's bankai has several forms. This one is one of the strongest in the way that it summons a barrage of meteorites to bombard the enemy, these meteors normally come from Ryuuhei's 'galaxy' created by his bankai. It either does high non-elemental damage, or hits for mediocre damage multiple times. Meteora's downgraded form is Meteor off of the shikai version, which sometimes acts as a replacement for Meteora when Meteora is not able to be used for whatever reason. In the coldness of his bankai, these can sometimes be covered in ice. Unlike with the shikai version, these would be around half the size of a normal four door car. For this ability, Ryuuhei must hold his hands above his head to 'channel' the meteors for around 5 to 6 seconds. These meteors are completely dodgable and they can be sliced through. Sutaaforu Starfall This simulates the death of a massive star. The supernova may be many times brighter than Meteora when put against the dark backdrop it has due to the original bankai. It deals heavy burn-like damage and can be dodged if the enemy can get out of the blast radius in time, this type of dodging can normally include having to shunpo out of the region. This explosion may end up containing massive chunks of ice, around the size of a small car. Kentaurusu Suwaru Arufa Hoshi Centauri While known as the brightest star in the southern constellation of Centaurus, it can be easily replicated by Ryuuhei's bankai. Using his reiatsu to link the three 'planets' together, Ryuuhei can create a cero-like blast of energy to fire at the enemy. If it were to hit them, it would be a nearly certain kill depending on their reiryoku stat, used their own abilities to cut through the energy beam, shunpoed at the last second, or had high enough reiatsu to remain mostly unharmed. It would look like the equivalent of an atomic blast. It is completely dodgeable, which means that this ability is more of a personal risk toward the user, rendering them much weaker than when they first began. Fun Facts *Ryuuhei's theme song is Deceiver of the Gods by Amon Amarth. *His first name means 'Dragon Constellation' and his last name means 'well of wisteria'. * His natural hair color is black but he dyes the red into it after bleaching it, quite the daunting task for someone with as thick and long hair as his. *Ryuuhei was originally planned as a hybrid character for another roleplay between Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. *Ryuuhei wears Antonio Banderas Blue Seduction cologne. *He cannot stand stoners at all. He will be guaranteed to get into an argument with them. *He has a hair fetish. His hair, someone else's hair, he doesn't give a shit. *His two best friends are Suiren and Kokoro; Hiroku becoming another, but is his lover. *Ryuuhei has a huge crush on his Captain, but knows that he has little to no chance with the man. He would have about as much of a chance with Raidon as he does with his Captain. *The above fact would make Ryuuhei look foolish since he knows now that his Captain was a man who saved him when he was younger as well as the one that gave him his last name, making Higosha his dad! *His favorite food is anything with fruit in it. *He enjoys the smell of vanilla, fresh cut grass, and peaches. *Kokoro's scent is similar to 'new car' and thus, Ryuuhei favors it. *His favorite pokemon would be Arcanine and Ninetails. *His bankai has a theme! It's Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine. Gallery *Normal new appearance due to Higosha's reiatsu's strength and effects: AvUYmOz.jpg c7FcqPa.jpg c9Qbmm1.jpg EoLPYEW.jpg fjtMfJo.jpg HD4bduuh.jpg Hs4HlFQ.jpg kXRVvAyh.jpg lHYlbiJh.jpg LV39GgO.png O4XrU1s.jpg O11otud.gif ODs2NY02.jpg Wj1ftHq.png|Normal attire XcizklSh.jpg zJEf9rNh.jpg 1376240140822.jpg|Example of Ryuuhei's reiatsu *Normal/previous appearance album below: c91f1d019ca340a31dd61c11dbd6a312-d5bnpvb.png bc8c92ac872850e41cb33898c2d64797-d5idzfb.png|An old photo of Ryuuhei and Kokoro. becoming_the_lion_by_kyoux-d4j7fee.png my_territory_by_kyoux-d5fj99e.png warning_by_kyoux-d4hgb07.jpg e5b31d0fec9abbeb9f0d655c75d0c635-d5a78wt.jpg king_of_dogs_by_audreydutroux-d45v2xp.jpg the_water_element_by_elephantwendigo-d3rqf1w.jpg|Bankai appearance; holding Alpha Centauri. wormboy_by_elephantwendigo-d5lnhbr.jpg 7ecc36de5bb7254f7b77568990820063-d4ylpxb.jpg 1309476376_vortex_by_audreydutroux-d3kjtci.jpg 1309479705_your_space_invader_by_audreydutroux-d3ia6zm.jpg b64b012e82080c2ac47f179f3f8aa78d-d5asosf.jpg brother_by_rondeau-d4ifkm6.jpg c5763c25895d405f1e94e15bcd3ead8d-d5yosvj.jpg coloring_funz_by_0kaoru0.jpg commission___nuvat_by_reammara-d53n1u0.jpg drahos_by_audreydutroux-d4rgx04.jpg dusk_of_the_jackals_by_elephantwendigo-d5r9gej.jpg ferrying_souls_by_elephantwendigo-d69qthd.jpg happy_halloween_by_audreydutroux-d4e3ym1.jpg i_won__t_talk_by_audreydutroux-d4vaq8a.jpg jimmy___bone_daddy_by_audreydutroux-d4kbik1.jpg kev__i__m_pregnant_by_audreydutroux-d3eaarm.jpg|Ryuuhei and Hiroku neon_punk_by_elephantwendigo-d5vrdsy.jpg no_smoking_by_audreydutroux-d3fhqzm.jpg nuvat_by_audreydutroux-d3k995c.jpg nuvat_by_seriousbreakfasttime-d4axhpm.png nuvat_by_zephyrhant-d58w9ew.jpg paris_1971_by_audreydutroux-d3ivzdu.jpg punk_by_audreydutroux-d4ozjq5.jpg smile_to_the_camera_by_audreydutroux-d3gbbis.jpg|Ryuuhei and Hiroku the_day_after_by_elephantwendigo-d3bue6m.jpg|Ryuuhei and Hiroku undressing_by_audreydutroux-d4mnxrs.jpg vintage_boy_by_audreydutroux-d3f39u6.jpg writer__s_block_by_audreydutroux-d32fzqb.jpg you_said_you_won__t_talk__eh____by_elephantwendigo-d54sqkn.jpg